The Prince Charming Thing
by abbzeh
Summary: Kurt has always said that he's going to marry a prince


_A/N: I was going through my fic masterlist on tumblr and found this. Apparently I forgot to post it here when I first wrote it, so I thought I'd do it now. This was written way back in February when the script for Love, Love, Love came out and everyone was going on about prince charming and klaine and weddings uwu_

* * *

When Kurt is five, Elizabeth introduces him to the Disney musicals such as Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast. He sits in front of the TV, eyes glued to the screen and video case clutched in his hands tightly, almost fiercely. When the characters start singing, he always hums along, smiling.

Sometimes Elizabeth watches with him, and Kurt rambles about how pretty Belle is, or how Beast shouldn't be mean to her, or points out that Prince Charming spotted Cinderella from across the room.

For the last one, Kurt always looks back at the screen with a sort of awed expression on his face, eyes wide like saucers and a small smile on his face.

When Burt puts on Mulan for him, Kurt immediately takes a shine to her.

'She's a good fighter, Daddy,' Kurt points out, grinning excitedly on the edge of his seat on the sofa as Mulan battles the Hun leader, spinning the sword around in her hand. Kurt looks around for something of a similar shape, and Burt is glad that they hid most of those items.

Despite how much he loved Mulan and her sword fighting skills, Kurt always went back to Prince Charming, or Prince Philip, smiling that same smile every time he watched them.

'One day,' he informs them one night, Cinderella playing in the background as though it were nothing but white noise, 'I'm going to marry a prince.'

Elizabeth smiles and runs a hand through his slightly damp hair, fingers curling around his shoulders. 'Of course you are,' she agrees softly. 'You deserve only the nicest prince.'

'Nicest?' Kurt turns slightly and looks at her, blinking his fringe out of his eyes.

'Who treats you like a prince,' Elizabeth says with a small laugh, moving her hand to his forehead and smoothing the stray hairs back. 'Who holds your hand and sings with you and – '

' - bakes cookies!' Kurt bursts out excitedly, grinning happily.

'Exactly,' Elizabeth smiles. She looks over her shoulder and smiles at Burt, and Burt feels the slight tension in his stomach ease slightly, and he smiles at Kurt, now back to watching the screen unwaveringly.

* * *

When Kurt is six, Burt and Elizabeth take him to Disneyland.

For the first half of the day, he practically runs around, head whipping from left to right to take in the sights, sounds and general wonders with the starstruck gaze only a child could have. He grins, bounces up and down excitedly with an almost dizzying enthusiasm and manages to spill chocolate ice cream down his t-shirt.

By lunch time, Burt is half convinced that his smile will be stuck on there permanently, as will the sparkle in his eyes.

And maybe the ice cream stain on his shirt, although Elizabeth just laughs that off like it's nothing. And it isn't, really. Not compared to the absolute awestruck expressions on their son's face.

However, when they walk into Fantasyland, and are instantly surrounded by women in beautiful gowns, castles and swashbuckling pirates, any look that Kurt had been wearing before was instantly left behind with his new one. His eyes were wide, jaw slightly dropped in awe - if they were in a cartoon, Burt was pretty sure that Kurt would have literal stars or hearts in his eyes.

When they're near Captain Hook's ship, Kurt immediately runs off, Burt and Elizabeth struggling to keep up with him, and makes a beeline for the pirate himself. A few seconds later, barely managing to keep himself from wheezing breathlessly, they catch him up just in time to hear Kurt's little conversation with him.

'How do you manage to get dressed in the morning without getting your clothes caught on your hook?' he asks, head tilting to the side curiously as he regards said hook. 'Also, I think you have a nice hat. I think Peter Pan is just jealous of your hat because his hat isn't as nice.'

Captain Hook chuckles and thanks him in true pirate style. Then Kurt's walking with his parents again, still beaming that thousand watt smile. Nothing, however, compared to the look on his face when he saw Aurora wandering around, pink dress trailing on the floor as she walked. Kurt lets go of Elizabeth's hand and immediately runs up to her, smiling at her.

'Hello,' Aurora smiles, immediately crouching down so she and Kurt are level. A breeze blows a bit of hair into her face, and she immediately tucks it behind her ear. 'Are you lost?'

'No,' Kurt answers cheerfully, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet for a second. 'I have a question.'

Aurora smiles encouragingly, prompting him to continue.

'How did you find your prince?' Kurt asks, tilting his head to the side slightly. Aurora smiles thoughtfully before answering.

'I saw him, and I just knew,' she sighs, and Kurt smiles almost dreamily at her, stars practically replacing his eyes again.

'So will I know when I see mine?' Kurt asks, and Aurora just nods, hair bouncing with the motion.

After that, Kurt goes from princess to princess, asking similar questions about finding princes and complimenting them on their hair and dresses. The grin never wavers from his face the entire time. The most of the time, the princesses tell him the same thing: they just knew that they'd found their prince when they saw him for the first time.

And then Ariel brushes some of her hair back and says, 'Your prince will love you for who you are,' and Kurt's eyes seem to well up for a brief second, shining in the sunlight.

* * *

When Elizabeth is tucking him up in bed when they get home, smoothing the creases over in the covers with a practised hand, Kurt murmurs to her, 'I'm still marrying a prince.'

Elizabeth presses a kiss to his forehead, smiling against his messy, out of place hair, and Burt feels his heart give a strange jolt. He smiles from where he's watching them in the doorway, and when Elizabeth looks at him, eyes soft, he smiles at her.

* * *

After Elizabeth dies, Kurt watches the Disney movies almost to the point of obsession. It's almost as though he's doing it to remind himself that happiness indeed still exist, and that even in the fairy tales, the protagonist runs into tragedy before finding their happy ending. Mulan and The Little Mermaid become the main favourites, with the occasional mix in of Tarzan.

Burt watches him become more cynical, jaded, closed off as he grows up in a world that didn't appreciate differences. He becomes more defensive and sarcastic, fashions words into weapons.

When he walks into the basement one day and sees Kurt twirling sai swords in his hands for the first time, he nearly has a heart attack.

'Why the swords?' he can't help but ask, breathing in deeply to calm his rapidly beating heart as Kurt places the swords down delicately and sits on his bed.

'Mulan could defend herself pretty well,' Kurt answers, not looking up as he places the swords in a case and sliding it under his bed. 'I want to, as well.'

Burt can only pat his son's shoulder, nodding and not really knowing what to say to that.

* * *

When Kurt first mentions a boy named Blaine Anderson, Burt thinks nothing of it, despite the fact that he'd never mentioned anyone in Glee Club named Blaine. He smiles and nods, then goes back to listening to what Carole had been talking about before they inevitably had to break up Kurt and Finn squabbling over who spilled their food on the table and whose turn it is to do the dishes tonight.

He only finds out that Kurt knows Blaine because of a trip to Dalton Academy afterwards. Still, he thinks nothing of it.

It's when Kurt starts to spend more and more time with him after school and on the weekends, rushing out of the door with a quick hug, a quick kiss to Carole's cheek, that Burt begins to think. Whenever Kurt mentions Blaine's name at dinner, his eyes light up with the sort of joy he hasn't seen since the first time Kurt saw The Little Mermaid, and he animatedly talks about what they did with a fervour he hasn't seen in years.

Burt can't help but smile, and sigh in relief, at seeing his son so happy.

* * *

He isn't quite sure when it happens, but Blaine starts coming home with Kurt, especially after Kurt transfers to Dalton. Whenever Burt wanders in to the living room, or casually past Kurt's room, and sees them together, he sees the change in Kurt immediately. He's far happier around Blaine, his shoulders no longer carrying the weight of the world.

Burt is relieved for that. His heart attack might have been hard on him, obviously, but it's been taking it's toll on Kurt as well.

The first time Blaine comes around for Friday Night Dinner, all dapper blazers, gelled hair and charming smiles, Burt sees the way Kurt smiles at him immediately. It's the look that crossed his face whenever he watched Prince Eric, or Prince Charming.

The same look is mirrored in Blaine's eyes, and he's pretty sure neither of them are aware of it. Instead, he smiles into his drink and allows Blaine to drag him into the conversation.

He watches their relationship continue to develop, moving from friends to best friends to boyfriends. It's almost like watching one of the fairytales unfold, although Burt isn't entirely sure whereabouts they are in the story.

And then, one day years later, Burt is standing at his son's proposal, watching as Blaine, his very own Disney prince, gets down on one knee at the place where they first met, and asks him to marry him. Kurt's choked out_ yeah_ makes the place explode into cheers and screams and confetti being thrown. Blaine is kissing Kurt with a ferocity usually preserved for the Disney stories, and Kurt's clutching at him almost desperately.

Burt is clapping and cheering with the rest, feeling immensely overwhelmed and proud and overjoyed, somehow at the same time.

* * *

Two years later, Burt ducks out of the spectacular wedding, smiling to himself as he steps into the cool winter air. From his spot at the door, leaning against the frame, he can see Kurt. Kurt is dressed in an impeccable suit, hair beginning to fall from it's perfect style, and he's smiling so widely and happily that Burt's pretty sure that the smile will be stuck there.

It reminds him of a day, nearly fifteen years ago, when Kurt was going around Disneyland asking about how to find his prince. As Blaine appears at his side, offers Kurt his hand for a dance with a look of complete adoration, Burt smiles, mentally thanking Ariel for her words all those years ago.

'He did it, Liz,' Burt says into the cool air, smiling and looking down into his glass of champagne, tilting it slightly and watching the liquid swirl around the glass. He looks up at the sky, grinning. 'He married his prince.'

A slight breeze brushes against his face, and Burt sighs happily, leaning against the door. He's happy enough to stay here for now, because he's watching his son finally live out his happily ever after with his own Prince Charming.

Burt has never been prouder.


End file.
